


Day of Insight

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has a revlation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Insight

She didn't like him. Not at first anyway. Grissom brought her here to investigate him and the animosity that caused continued when she decided to stay in Las Vegas. After a while they finally made peace and became _working_ friends. It was only of late that something started to change. Something she couldn't put a finger on, not at first at least. She now, however, could tell you the day she was able to put a definition to that change. It was the day she walked into the locker room and found him standing in front of his locker in just his jeans. She couldn't help but notice the way the denim rode low on his hips but it was his back that fascinated her. She watched as the muscles rippled along his back as he fiddled with something inside his locker.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching him. Long enough for her to realize what she'd been feeling for him was attraction. Long enough for him to turn around and give her a questioning look as she continued to stare at his washboard abs.

That was the day she admitted she had _real_ feeling for Warrick.


End file.
